Percy Jackson Vs Thalia Grace
by PercyJacksonFreak101
Summary: In this story, Percy and Thalia have a little fight during Capture the Flag and make their friends pick sides. Will Percabeth survive?
1. Pine Cone Face Strikes Back

**Annabeth Vs. Percy**

**Summary: Thalia and Percy get into one of their fights and make their friends choose sides. This takes place after Thalia becomes human again, obviously, and before she joins Artemis' Hunters.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another regular Friday at Camp Half-Blood... or so I thought. The whole camp was eating in the dinning pavillion talking about the capture the flag teams for tonights game. Dinoysus must really want a fight, because he put together the worst teams. Zeus cabin with Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter and Ares' cabin and then, Poseidon cabin with Hepheastus, Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes' cabin. Zeus, Athena and Ares' cabins were a big problem. I found it odd how Dionysus put his cabin on my team, we were sure to loose.

Chiron pounded his hooves against the floor getting everyone's attention.  
"Listen up now. You all know the rules. No miming, injuring or killing. The flag must be visible. Zeus cabin, take your equipment, Poseidon cabin take yours." he waved his hand, and like always the big empty table changed to every sort of weapon you could think of. My team gathered their stuff and I held our flag. It was blue with waves and horses. We gathered around in a huddle to make a plan for tonights game.  
"Okay, any good ideas?" I asked the team,  
"Uh, no offence, but were going to get creamed." Will Solace said,  
"Way to be positive Will." Jake Mason replied,  
"I say we go out there, send some missles at them and kick some butt." Beckendorf's idea was probably the most intellegent,  
"Agreed." we all agreed and went to get set up.

Now before I tell you what happens, you should get a little run down on how me and Thalia work. Somedays we're like best friends and work together perfectly... other days, which they rule, we fight like Poseidon and Zeus. Needless to say, we could probably kill each other if one of us went to far. Today was one of those days.

We were all waiting for the conch horn to blow to signal the starting of the game. Once it blew, we would be attacked, pulverized, slaughtered and killed. Not literally of course. The conch horn blew and the forest went silent with concentration. I was posted beside the creek to keep the other cabins from coming on to our territory, which was my usual post. Beckendorf took a bunch of Apollo and Hermes kids to get Zeus' flag. On top of Zeus' fist is most likely where it would be. The two Dionysus kids and Travis and Conner Stoll stayed with me to back me up if I got in any trouble. Just as I thought it, the whole Aphrodite cabin came charging. Which was really weird because they normally don't do much but stare at themselves in the reflection of the lake. We pinned and knocked them down almost too easily. We herd cheers errupt from near Zeus' fist. The conch horn blew and Beckendorf was running back to our side laughing and cheering. The flag changed to the Hepheastus symbol and we won. This was a very boring night for capture the flag.

Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse and a few other kids came running from their side, starring in disbelief. Grover appeared by my side congradulating my team. Thalia's mouth was hanging open and I hoped she'd swallow a fly.  
"How did this happen?" Thalia raged to her team, I tried really hard not to laugh but it came out anyway,  
"What are you laughing about, stupid! You barely did anything!" rage wasn't even the word for what was happened right now,  
"Calm down, it's just a game Thalia." I tried to be gentle and nice, but obviously it wasn't working.  
"You think your so much better than me, huh, Seaweed Brain?" now she was starting to piss me off, she knew from past experience's that calling me Seaweed Brain was Annabeth's thing. It was not okay coming out of her mouth! I went with my lame come back that I had a million times.  
"Hey Pine Cone Face! Your just made because you couldn't win against my awesome team!" everyone was started to get a little uneasy around us, as more and more people gathered around to watch us fight.  
"I could beat you any day, Seaweed Brain! In fact, why not now?" a challenge.. well, I wasn't going to make my father look bad and back down to Zeus.  
"I accept your petty challenge." I said with a smirk.  
"Your best three against my best three." what she was too scared to fight me by herself? I laughed.  
"Fine."  
"Clarisse and Annabeth." she shoved armour in their arms and to be honest, I was a little shocked.. I wasn't going to fight Annabeth.  
"Beckendorf and Grover." I hope they didn't mind. I looked at them and they both agreed. Grover was a little antsy but he'd pull through, he always did.  
"Ha! A saytr! How cute! Get ready to be beaten!" Thalia was obviously way over her head.  
"Yeah Jackson! Gonna be pulverized!" Clarisse just couldn't stand not being in a fight. Now, I didn't mind fighting Clarisse, I've done that before.  
"Yeah yeah, just you wait." Beckendorf said, he gave me a slap on the back and got ready.


	2. Up Against Wisdom

**Chapter 2**

Everyone cleared away and now I was seeing that this was a stupid thing to do. Thalia and Clarisse both had weapons of electricity and Annabeth a dagger. I had a goat who threw cans and a pocket pen named Riptide with a greek flame thrower. I could see who might win, but I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Scared Jackson?" Clarisse asked,  
"You wish." I replied trying to sound as confident as possible,  
"I am.." Grover whispered in my ear, poor guy, I should never had put his name up for the fight.  
"Come at me, Seaweed Brain!" hearing that name come from her mouth was enough to get this fight started. We charged towards them and I fought one on one with Thalia. We were both equal fighters but I did have more experience. She lunged at me with her spear and got her shield. I countered her lung and snapped the wrist watch, my brother Tyson had given me, on and it sprung open. She expected her shield to scare me away, but it didn't. Beckendorf and Clarisse were fighting but Annabeth and Grover were just standing there watching it all happen. I used the hilt of my sword to nudge Thalia in the middle of the eyes. She bounced back and hit a rock, now she was angry. She charged at me and I jumped to the side, she went flying into the creek. She recieved a little shock.  
"Oh, Haha!" I couldn't help but laugh,  
"Y-y-yooooou, th-th-think, th-this, is, fun-funny, Jackson!" I couldn't tell wether she was stuttering because she was scared to cry in front of everyone, or cause she was being electrocuted.  
"Just a bit." I said. She got up dripping wet and threw her spear at me, I dogded it but it did hit Grover in the foot.. hoove?  
"OW!" he cried out in pain, the Apollo cabin took Grover to their cabin to treat his wound. And then there were two.  
"Annabeth! Help me!" Clarisse yelled out, Annabeth jumped in but obviously not going her hardest since Beckendorf was still up. I charged Thalia and she sent me flying into the water with a shock and the smell of burning air. Pain shot threw my body but the water helped to a degree, then I made it stop incase I got electrocuted too.  
"Come on Jackson! That all you got?" she said out of breath, the anger was still there but the fire wasn't there anymore, not enough to kill me anyways. I went at her for what felt like the millionth time, we fought spear to sword for about 10 minutes, no one was getting anywhere.

I sent her to her knees and she bellowed out in pain, she didn't get back up. Dazed in confusion and other feelings which I hadn't had time for, I was spun around and faced sword to dagger with Annabeth. Her gray eyes pierced me right to my soul and I couldn't move. I couldn't even hear Thalia yelling at Annabeth to slice me. She didn't move either. Clarisse and Beckendorf were still fighting in the background. Annabeth snapped out of her daze and turned to kick me in the back of my knee sending me kneeling to her. She spun and put her dagger up to meet mine and we parried. We held it there and just starred at each other. I could never hurt her. I dropped Riptide and bowed my had down. What were we doing? Stupid Thalia was sending me against my own friends. I took a peek to see what Annabeth was doing, she was still holding the exact same position except she was starring at me in shock. She put her dagger back in her pocket and turned her back from the fight.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled at her to come back, but she didn't.  
"Hey! Why are we getting other people to fight our battles, if you want to kill me so bad come and get me yourself! Clarisse, Beckendorf stop!" I yelled, everyone starred at me like I had 3 heads. This was getting ridiculous. I didn't want my friends fighting my battles for me, it had nothing to do with them. They all stopped fighting and Chiron came in just as I was leaving. I stormed off, still pretty pissed but I had to get my head clear. I went down to my favourite spot on the beack and saw Annabeth sitting there. I sat beside her, but not to close.  
"Hey," I said shyly, I hope she wasn't mad at me or anything.  
"Hi." she never looked me in the eye, or turned my way. She just sat there and starred at the waves.  
"Look, about what happened back there, i'm sorry. I was stupid and mad and I should never have gotten into that fight, let alone, let Thalia drag you in it." I started going on and on and she shut me up with a kiss. She grabbed the back of my neck and wrapped herself around me. She slid her tounge against mine and she played with my hair at the back of my neck. She pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. I was in shock.  
"Percy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you down, I could never fight you. I love you too much to even bare the fact of hurting you." wow. I starred in silence. Stunned.  
"Annabeth, I love you too. I would never hurt you either." I took her hand and pulled her closer to me, we watched the sunset dissapear into the ground and I finally felt like fighting with Thalia had gotten me something good.


End file.
